1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accessing a storage medium, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for accessing a storage medium using a virtual address.
2. Background of the Invention
A disk drive is a type of storage device that contributes to the operation of a computer system by writing or reading data on or from a storage medium in response to a command issued from a host machine. A variety of writing methods are being studied in order to improve the recording density of the disk drive. Moreover, there is a demand for a new storage medium accessing method suitable for a new writing method for increasing recording density.